Question: The following line passes through point $(3, -2)$ : $y = -\dfrac{3}{10} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Substituting $(3, -2)$ into the equation gives: $-2 = -\dfrac{3}{10} \cdot 3 + b$ $-2 = -\dfrac{9}{10} + b$ $b = -2 + \dfrac{9}{10}$ $b = -\dfrac{11}{10}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{11}{10}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{3}{10} x - \dfrac{11}{10}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(3, -2)$